


Пища Ангелов

by hitama



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Л, а ты знаешь, что Боги Смерти любят клубнику?





	

Компьютер звякнул, загружая письма со всех концов света, список дел с просьбой расследовать, приглашения, просьбы, угрозы и попытки подкупа.  
Л пошевелился на стуле, упал на пол и проснулся.  
Часы в углу монитора сообщили, что в Токио 6 утра. Л потянулся к чашке с остывшим чаем, удивленный таким необычно долгим сном. Три часа!  
Двенадцать кусков сахара давно растворились, образовав на дне коричневую массу. Л поковырялся в чашке, лизнул испачканный палец.  
\- Ватари, - пробормотал Л.  
Хотя его голос чуть громче шепота, Ватари появился через тридцать секунд, толкая перед собой двухъярусный никелированный столик с завтраком.  
\- Доброе утро, Л, - источающий жасминовый пар чайник возник перед детективом. – Звонил помощник премьер-министра. Поданное вчера адвокатами Ягами Лайта прошение о помиловании отклонено. Казнь состоится сегодня вечером.  
Л выхватил блинчик с черничным джемом, макнул в чашку с сахарной пудрой и засунул в рот вместе с куском тростникового сахара и ванильным мармеладом.  
\- ...жаменил акрану?  
Ватари поднял бровь. Л с усилием сглотнул и потянулся к тарелке с вафельными трубочками.  
\- Не говори с набитым ртом, - Ватари налил чай. - И да, я отдал распоряжение сменить персонал тюрьмы сразу после нашего разговора. Два часа назад новые люди приступили к работе.  
Л кивнул и потянулся к сахарнице с пятью видами сахара на выбор: белый кубиками, коричневый, кристаллический, фигурный, и со вкусом фруктов.  
\- Однако я удивлен, - продолжил Ватари, - как верно ты предсказал их согласие произвести казнь сегодня, несмотря на закон, предписывающий рассматривать прошение в течении минимум семи дней.  
\- Я звонил премьер-министру, - Л прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь сочетанием мармелада и тростникового сахара у себя во рту. - В два часа.  
\- Ночью?  
Л вынул потемневший кусочек сахара изо рта.  
\- Он сказал, что еще не спал.  
Ватари покачал головой.  
\- Пойти на такой непопулярный шаг перед выборами. К тому же, это противоречит местным законам.  
\- Закон это я, - Л схватил второй блинчик. - Но у меня другой вопрос, - Л посмотрел на столик, часть содержимого которого уже переместилась в его желудок. - У нас сегодня пост или ты не весь завтрак принес?  
\- Пост? - Ватари моргнул.  
\- Клубничный чизкейк, - Л наклонился, словно пытаясь обнаружить припрятанный между чашками торт. - Где он?  
\- Ты съел вчера два.  
\- Это было вчера.  
\- Сожалею, Л, - Ватари поставил чайник. - Я не подумал, что ты съешь оба. В холодильнике есть шоколадный пудинг...  
\- Хочешь сказать, у нас нет клубничного чизкейка? – Л побледнел. - Совсем?  
\- Прости. Завтра...  
\- Мы будем в Англии, - он отмахнулся. - Я без того задержался в этой стране дольше чем собирался. Как только казнь состоится, я хочу покинуть Японию. Распорядись, чтобы мой самолет был готов к вылету.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- И купи мне клубничный чизкейк.  
\- Боюсь, с этим могут быть проблемы. Сегодня воскресенье.  
\- И?  
\- Большинство магазинов закрыты. В воскресенье в Японии работают только службы экстренной помощи и автоматические магазины, торгующие предметами первой необходимости.  
\- Там нет чизкейка?  
\- Боюсь, что нет.

 

* * *

Бледный диск на потолке набирал яркость, переходя от бежевого к желтому и от желтого к слепящему белому.  
Лайт потянулся, подушка соскользнула на пол.  
В его камере нет окон. Никто не сообщает ему время суток. Только по изменению интенсивности освещения он судит о наступлении нового дня. Полностью свет никогда не гаснет, но они приглушают его ночью. Когда лампа в центре потолка стала белой, Лайт сел на кровати, зевая и мысленно отсчитывая до 1000. Когда он дошел до 832, раздался короткий писк. Лайт встал и провел рукой по отросшим волосам, мечтая о зеркале.  
"Заключенный Ягами, - из угловых динамиков раздался компьютеризированный голос. - Займите ваше место в кресле безопасности".  
Лайт поплелся к "креслу" в центре камеры. Первое время он развлекался идеей, что голос из динамиков принадлежит Л.  
"Кресло безопасности" - металлический стул с высокой спинкой, похожий на электрический, каким его обычно изображают в фильмах. Должно быть, Л здорово повеселился, придумывая его.  
Лайт перестал бороться с приказами голоса на четвертый или пятый день заключения. Отказ садиться означал отсутствие еды.  
Покорность не помешала Лайту поморщиться, когда четыре стальных браслета защелкнулись на руках и ногах.  
Лайт зажмурился и досчитал до 30.  
На счете 31 дверь щелкнула.  
Лайт улыбнулся.  
\- Доброе утро, Кролик-сан, - сказал он, не открывая глаз.  
Шаги остановились на середине камеры и Лайт ухмыльнулся.  
Он не ждал ответа, а они позаботились, чтобы он не видел их лиц. Шаги возобновились.   
Лайт представил глаза охранника за непроницаемым зеркальным шлемом. Наверное, они недоумевают, как ему удалось вычислить график смены охранников. Не зная имен, Лайт присвоил каждому из четырех прозвище: Лис, Рыба, Кролик, Хорек.  
Л хорошо выдрессировал свой зоопарк: за 7 месяцев ему всего раз удалось разозлить одного из них настолько, что он ударил его. Молча.  
Лайт хмыкнул и открыл глаза. Можно подумать, он убивал по голосу.  
Яркий свет заставил его заморгать, влага проступила в уголках глаз.  
\- Надеюсь, апельсиновый сок сегодня свежевыжатый, - громко сказал Лайт. - Мне необходим витамин С.  
Спрятавшись за зеркальным шлемом, охранник молча расставил завтрак. Лайт скользнул взглядом по подносу (вся посуда из мягкого пластика) и нахмурился.  
\- Тосты опять пережарены. И я ненавижу баночную ветчину, сколько раз говорить?  
Охранник поднял голову. Зеркальное лицо шлема уставилось на Лайта. Лайт открыл рот и замер.   
\- Где Кролик-сан?  
Этот охранник выше Кролика на голову и заметно шире в плечах.   
Охранник поставил кофейник, подошел к кровати Лайта, поднял с пола подушку.  
\- Кто вы такой? – голос его подвел.  
Охранник плотнее Рыбы и не суетится как Хорек. Лайт подумал сначала на Лиса, но наблюдая, как он передвигается, осматривая камеру, понял ошибку. Этот скорее напоминал бенгальского тигра-людоеда, крадущегося в поисках жертвы.  
Сердце учащённо забилось. Мозг проснулся окончательно, стараясь найти разумное и успокоительное объяснение.  
\- Вы мой новый охранник? - Лайт чуть не свернул шею, пытаясь не выпускать человека из поля зрения. – Я буду называть вас Тигр-сан, идет?  
Тигр-сан замер с подушкой в руках и Лайту показалось, что тот нарушит запрет и заговорит.  
Охранник уронил подушку на кровать молча и мягким шагами направился к двери.  
\- Что происходит? – шепчет Лайт, и ему страшно.  
Щелчок открывшейся снаружи двери заставляет вздрогнуть. Тигр-сан поворачивает к Лайту и смотрит. Он стоит так долго. Десять. Двадцать секунд.  
\- Приятного аппетита, Лайт, - голос у нового охранника мягкий и глухой, под стать походке.  
Он выходит прежде, чем Лайт осознает все невероятность случившегося.  
Удерживающие его браслеты открылись после сигнала, но Лайт остался сидеть, скованный ужасом.  
\- Почему он заговорил со мной по-английски?

* * *

Луис снял шлем. В искривленном зеркале шлема его лицо - лицо призрака с черными впадинами глаз.  
\- Он совсем ребенок, - сказал Луис.  
Азиат у компьютера развернулся вместе с креслом, вынул изо рта жвачку.  
\- Ты нарушил правило, - он снял наушники с микрофоном. - И этот "ребенок" отправил на тот свет больше народа, чем все серийные убийцы в истории вместе взятые.  
Луис выудил из мятой пачки последнюю сигарету, загорелые пальцы щелкнули зажигалкой.  
\- Давно работаешь на Л? - он затянулся с наслаждением.  
\- Несколько лет, - азиат осторожно распутал свернувшийся провод. - А ты?  
\- Слышал когда-нибудь о генерале Нгамбе?  
\- Что-то было, - азиат нахмурился. - Какой-то африканский диктатор? Зимбабве?  
\- Конго, - Луис с усилием выдохнул горячий дым. - Ублюдок создал свое государство в государстве. Центральное правительство десять лет делало вид, что его не существует. Миротворцы, наблюдатели от ООН - кто бы ни пытался сунуться на его территорию - исчезали без следа. Вырезал 12 миллионов человек за десять лет и создал армию из детей убитых им людей.  
\- А, теперь припоминаю, - азиат прищурился. - Международный трибунал добрался до него благодаря Л.  
Луис сжал сигарету, оранжевые искры прыснули в стороны.  
\- Я Луис, - сказал он без заминки в голосе.  
\- Чанг, - азиат протянул руку и улыбнулся, обнажая крупные желтые зубы. - Имя не настоящее, разумеется.  
На ощупь его рука оказалось сухой и холодной, как змеиная кожа.  
\- Разумеется, - сказал Луис.  
\- Я не особо слежу за такими вещами, - Чанг вернулся к наблюдению за их заключенным. - Чем закончился процесс над этим генералом Нгамбой?  
Луис затянулся, вместе с Чангом рассматривая Лайта на мониторе.  
\- А не было никакого процесса, - Луис стряхнул пепел. - Кира убил Нгамбу до того, как его успели отправить в Женеву.

* * *

Л уронил телефон так, словно тот внезапно превратился в гадюку. Глаза с темными от недосыпа кругами уставились на россыпь шоколадных конфет на подносе.  
\- Он мне отказал.  
\- Этого следовало ожидать, - Ватари взял чайник. - Даже премьер-министр не может заставить профсоюз кондитеров работать в воскресенье.  
Л вгрызся в палец.  
\- Напомни еще раз, почему мы все еще находимся в стране, где клубничный торт не считается продуктом первой необходимости.  
Ватари налил пахнущий бергамотом чай в чашку и подвинул к Л сахарницу.  
\- Я только что разговаривал с начальником токийской полиции.  
\- Они работают в воскресенье?  
Ватари продолжил, будто не расслышав вопроса.  
\- Большинство поддерживающих Киру организаций им известно, но на всякий случай мы решили усилить столичную полицию людьми из Йокогамы и Киото. Как только объявят о казни, вся городская полиция будет переведена на особый режим работы. Они не думают, что возможны серьезные беспорядки, но готовы к любому развитию ситуации.  
Л схватил с подноса вишневую пастилу.  
\- А если в Киото?  
\- Киото?  
\- Я читал, там есть квартал развлечений, который работает круглые сутки и без выходных.  
\- Гм.  
\- Торт можно заказать спецрейсом. Мой самолет уже готов?  
\- Л... - Ватари потер переносицу, - не хочу тебя расстраивать, но в таких кварталах торгуют немного другой клубничкой.  
\- Да? - Л облизал пальцы. - Тогда почему они называют это развлечением?

* * *

Два шага влево, повернуть, кресло, пять шагов.  
Лайт остановился напротив белой двери. Белое на белом. Что-то происходит.  
Сначала они меняют охрану. Он заглянул в стеклянный глаз видеокамеры над дверью. Теперь задерживают обед.  
Он вернулся к кровати и сел. В камере нет часов или окон, но Лайт гений, он научился вычислять смену времени по мелочам типа изменения освещения камеры и скорости вращения вентилятора под потолком. С приближением полуденной жары скорость увеличивалась. Сигнал к обеду обычно раздавался после второго скачка скорости.  
Может, его последователи подняли бунт, пытаясь освободить своего Бога? Он улыбнулся. Затем нахмурился. Л ненавидит проигрывать. Если что-то подобное происходит снаружи, его бы уже вывезли в другую тюрьму на вертолете.  
Он так глубоко ушел в размышления, что не услышал сигнал перед включением динамиков в камере.  
«Лайт Ягами, - компьютеризированный голос выдержал паузу, - ваше прошение о помиловании было отклонено сегодня утром».  
Разумеется, Лайт не слишком рассчитывал на успех...  
\- Эй! - он уставился в зрачок видеокамеры, представляя по ту сторону бледное лицо с черными кругами под глазами. - Мой адвокат отправил бумаги вчера. Как их могли отклонить меньше чем за сутки?  
«Так же было принято решение ускорить приведение в исполнение приговора, вынесенного Ягами Лайту 16 октября…»  
\- Что?  
«Казнь через повешение будет произведена сегодня, в 22.00...»  
Улыбка разрезала его лицо напополам как нож маньяка. Ему послышалось. Он спит. Они не могут его казнить. Еще один дурацкий тест Л.  
\- Л, ты подонок, - он откинул голову назад и захохотал.  
Голос по ту сторону замолчал.   
Продолжая улыбаться во весь рот, Лайт сжал руку в кулак, отвел ее и с размаху ударил стену, представляя на ее месте лицо Л. Он расхохотался, не чувствуя боли.

 

\- Я же говорил, надо было дождаться, пока он сядет в кресло, - Чанг бросил ядовитый взгляд в сторону побледневшего чиновника.  
\- Он пытается убить себя? – спросил чиновник.  
\- Вряд ли, - Чанг сорвал трубку телефона. - Скорее надеется на закон, запрещающий приводить в исполнение смертный приговор в отношении больного или травмированного человека. - Теперь придется вызывать бригаду, чтобы ублюдок не убился до своего повешения.  
Он не успел нажать кнопку. Рука Луиса перехватила трубку.  
\- Не надо.  
Чиновник из министерства вскрикнул и отпрянул к стене. Чанг сощурил глаза.  
\- В чем дело... приятель?  
\- Запусти меня. Я справлюсь.  
Чиновник перевел взгляд с одного на другого. Чанг ощерил зубы в улыбке как волк, забредший на территорию тигра. Он медленно убрал руку с трубки и кивнул, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Не забудь спросить, что он хочет на ужин, и нужен ли ему священник.

* * *

При виде Луиса Лайт закричал и забился в угол как испуганное животное. Но стоило охраннику приблизиться, заключенный бросился на него, царапаясь и вопя как безумный.  
Даже с опытом Луиса ему не сразу удалось справиться с Лайтом. Он пытался не причинять юноше лишней боли, но в конце просто заломил руки и вдавил лицом в пол.  
\- Достаточно?  
От Лайта пахло страхом и апельсинами. Волосы взмокли, на нежной как у девушки коже проступили бусины пота.  
Когда тот перестал вырываться и застыл, Луис перевернул его и рывком поставил на ноги.  
Лайт не сопротивлялся. Миндалевидные глаза красивого фисташкового цвета смотрели перед собой, по гладким щекам катились слезы.  
\- Сейчас я помогу тебе сесть в кресло и принесу обед. Понимаешь?  
Не увидев реакции, Луис повторил еще раз, проговаривая слова. Снова молчание. Луис вздохнул и покопался в памяти в поисках японских слов.  
\- Има... суватте...  
Голова Лайта дернулась вверх.  
\- Я понимаю английский, - Лайт сжал зубы.  
Он позволил Луису вручную защелкнуть стальные браслеты вокруг запястий. Слезы еще сохли, но взгляд Лайта уже вернул уверенность.  
\- Это тест, да? - фисташковые глаза впились, словно пытаясь прочесть мысли сквозь зеркальный шлем.  
Лайт облизал губы.  
\- Он ведь сейчас там? - ищущий взгляд. - Л наблюдает за нами?  
Луис опустился на одно колено, чтобы закрыть ножные кандалы.  
\- Я не знаю вашего имени, - Лайт выдержал паузу. Будто ждал, что Луис назовет себя. – Но вы должны мне поверить, произошла ошибка.  
Луис встал, проверил еще раз браслеты на руках. Лайт облизал губы, кончик розового языка мелькнул на секунду.  
\- Л подставил меня, - он понизил голос. - Он сумасшедший. Ради амбиций он готов отправить на виселицу невиновного.  
Луис поднял голову.  
\- По закону я должен спросить, нужен ли вам священник. Если да, то какой конфессии.  
Выражение Лайта сменилось так мгновенно, словно его сдернули с лица.  
\- Зачем мне священник! - его голос сорвался на визг.  
Луис отступил на шаг.  
\- Хорошо. Последний вопрос. Что вы хотите на ужин?  
Лайт открыл рот, но вместо слов с губ сорвался всхлип. Тело в кресле начало дрожать.  
\- Я не виновен, - из глаз покатились слезы. - Умоляю. Поверьте мне.  
Луис начал разворачиваться к выходу.  
\- Стойте!  
Луис повернулся к нему.  
Лайт уронил голову. Луис подумал, что он рыдает, затем услышал смех.  
\- Величайший в мире детектив, - Лайт откинул голову назад и расхохотался холодным безумным смехом. - Видели бы вы своего героя. Как он сидит, как ест.  
\- Лайт Ягами, вы хотите что-то особое на ужин? - напомнил Луис.  
Лайт покосился на него с раздражением и отвернулся. Вниманием целиком завладел глаз направленной на него видеокамеры.  
\- Я так понимаю, умереть от закупорки сосудов холестерином мне не грозит, - Лайт хихикнул, точно предлагая невидимому собеседнику разделить общую с ним шутку. - Как насчет торта? Море взбитых сливок, клубника. Много клубники. Хоть перед смертью узнаю, что ты в этом нашел.  
\- Лайт, - позвал Луис, больше не уверенный, что заключенный слышит его.  
На пухлых губах самопровозглашенного бога играла улыбка.  
\- Клубничный торт, - Лайт кивнул, продолжая улыбаться видеокамере. – Я хочу большой клубничный торт на ужин.  
\- Клубничный торт, - повторил Луис. - Все?  
Лайт промолчал, и Луис дал сигнал Чангу открыть дверь.  
\- Не тратьте время на кондитерские и супермаркеты, - окликнул его Лайт и рассмеялся. - В воскресенье они не работают.  
Как? Луис был рад, что шлем скрывает его лицо. Откуда просидевший взаперти семь месяцев человек знает, какой сегодня день.  
\- Поищите в агентствах по организации свадеб, - снова окликнул Лайт. - Я знал женщину, которая заказала большой торт, но умерла до свадьбы. Уже забыл ее имя. Интересно, куда они дели торт?  
Смех Лайт продолжал звучать в ушах Луиса даже после того, как стальная дверь захлопнулась у него за спиной.

* * *

Луис поднес к уху трубку. Голос Чанга звучал так, будто тот стоял у него за спиной.  
«Магазин детских игрушек должен быть слева от тебя».  
\- Мм... желтый кролик на вывеске?  
«Это магазин нижнего белья».  
\- Серьезно?  
«Тебе придется перейти на другую сторону».  
\- Откуда ты так хорошо знаешь этот район?  
Пауза затянулась.  
\- Алло?  
«Я там... работал».  
Луис обогнул затормозившую перед ним красную "Тойоту" с женщиной за рулем, и вышел к магазину, перед входом которого разгуливал человек в костюме розового динозавра.  
\- Чанг, - Луис повертел головой. - Ты когда-нибудь встречал Л? Имею в виду, лично.  
\- Нет, - осторожно сказал Чанг. - Разговаривал один раз с дурацким компьютером. Чувствовал себя идиотом. А ты?  
\- Тоже.   
\- Нашел магазин?  
\- Нашел динозавра. В витрине трансформеры.  
\- Поверни направо и пройди шагов двадцать. Увидишь здание похожее на средневековый замок.  
\- А, вижу. Спасибо.  
Луис остановился перед квадратным зданием со стрельчатыми окнами и фальшивыми башенками.  
\- Рад был помочь.  
Луис отключился и посмотрел на плакат на двух языках, сообщающий о свадьбе неких И.К. и Я.М. Минуты две он глазел на инициалы, потом покачал головой и толкнул дверь.  
Кира научил людей дорожить тайной имени.  
Внутри его встретили розовые стены и женщина лет сорока в традиционной одежде, слишком занятая разговором, чтобы заметить его приход.  
Ее собеседник стоял спиной, черное пальто и седые волосы казались неуместными в этом царстве цветов и женщин в кимоно.   
\- Прошу прошения.  
Женщина посмотрела на него.  
\- Мой друг недавно звонил вам, - старательно выговаривая слова, произнес Луис по-японски.  
Линии вокруг рта женщины углубились, она заговорила так быстро, что Луис понял только "извините" и "торт".  
\- Да, да, - закивал Луис. - По телефону сказали, вы можете продать торт, заказанный на отмененную свадьбу. Хай?  
Женщина открыла рот и выплеснула на Луиса поток японских слов в таком темпе, что ему захотелось нажать кнопку "повтор".  
\- Не понимаю, - сказал он.  
Старик в пальто развернулся и оказался европейцем. Он выглядел типичным английским дедушкой, но в стальных глазах старика сквозило нечто, заставившее Луиса пожалеть об оставленном на работе пистолете.  
\- Госпожа Танака пытается сказать, что произошла ошибка, - на безупречном английском произнес старик. - Я выкупил торт.  
Луис смерил англичанина взглядом.  
\- Вы хорошо говорите по-японски. Со спины я бы никогда не подумал, что вы иностранец.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- Но это ничего не меняет. Я договорился по телефону раньше вас.  
Англичанин сунул руку в карман. Луис насторожился, но старик вытащил всего лишь носовой платок в крупную синюю клетку.  
\- У вас есть дети? - спросил он.  
\- Возможно, - Луис нахмурился.  
Англичанин улыбнулся. В приемную вбежала молодая девушка в желтом платье. Она крикнула по-японски фразу, в которой Луис расслышал "Кира".  
Госпожа Танака охнула и прижала руку ко рту. Девушка подбежала к телевизору в углу и включила его.  
Луис узнал премьер-министра Хидоши по одутловатым щекам и крохотным бровкам. В верхней части экрана в красной мигающей рамке ползли кандзи субтитров.  
\- Мда, - пробормотал англичанин, - он все же решил объявить о предстоящей казни.  
Речь премьера затягивалась. Теперь Хидоши начал говорить о демократии и недопустимости диктатуры одного человека.  
Луис вспомнил подростка в камере-одиночке.  
\- Лицемерие, - пробормотал Луис.  
\- Согласен, - отозвался старик. - Но в его словах, пусть шаблонных и продиктованных идеалами, в которые он сам не верит, есть смысл.  
Он повернул голову. Глаза цвета ружейной стали прищурились.  
\- Кира не первый тиран в истории человечества, - англичанин пожал плечами. - Он даже не самый кровавый. Если отбросить несколько необычный способ, которым он пытался навязать человечеству свои заблуждения, Кира зауряден.  
Луис открыл рот, но англичанин не собирался останавливаться.  
\- Например, - глаза старика остановились на лице Луиса, - я слышал об одном солдате удачи, французском легионере. Он отправился в Африку, чтобы убить какого-то очередного африканского царька.  
Глаза англичанина заледенели.  
\- Но вместо того, чтобы выполнить задание, этот молодой человек перешел на сторону мелкого тирана, поверив разглагольствованиям о создании идеального справедливого общества. В течение нескольких лет он был советником диктатора, министром обороны и персональным палачом.  
Рука Луиса в кармане сжалась в кулак. Краем уха он слышал голос премьер-министра и охи госпожи Танаки.  
\- Хотите узнать конец этой истории? - англичанин улыбнулся.  
\- Кто вы такой? - прошептал Луис.  
Англичанин отвернулся. Премьер-министр закончил выступление. Женщины бурно обсуждали сообщение о казни Киры.  
\- Казнь через три часа, - буднично сообщил англичанин. - Думаю, у нас обоих нет времени на споры. Давайте поделим торт.

* * *

Лайт поднял треугольник торта, поморщился, надкусил. Немного крема попало на кончик носа. Лицо Лайта передернулось.  
Луис покачал головой и потянулся за сигаретами.  
\- Не похоже, что он сладкоежка.  
\- А?  
\- Я говорю, не... - Луис отвел взгляд от монитора видеонаблюдения. - Опять играешь в Black ops?  
Чанг промолчал, сосредоточенно двигая мышкой. Сквозь пластиковые наушники неслись звуки взрывов и автоматная очередь.  
\- Третий час подряд, - Луис сунул в рот сигарету. - Руки не отваливаются?  
\- Не мне же сегодня веревку тянуть, - бросил Чанг и разразился ругательствами на трех языках.  
Луис щелкнул зажигалкой.  
\- Game over?  
Чанг сорвал с головы наушники.  
\- Дай сигарету.  
\- Ты куришь?  
\- Только что начал.  
Луис протянул пачку.  
\- Я воевал на пяти континентах, - Чанг курил, вдыхая дым короткими злыми очередями.  
\- Я тоже не был в Антарктиде.  
\- Слышал о штурме виллы наркобарона Эстилады?  
\- А...  
\- Я ее спланировал.  
Чанг откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза.  
\- Так почему сопляк, который пушку только в кино видел, мочит меня почем зря?  
Луис выдохнул, любуясь облаком дыма, на пару секунд заслонившим от него вид на камеру.  
\- Это все компьютерные игры, - сказал он. - Раньше мальчишки становились мужчинами в дворовых драках с неизбежными синяками и выбитыми зубами. Сейчас они выясняют кто сильнее в Counter Strike, где всегда можно перезагрузиться, а убитый тобой человек на следующий день приходит в школу. Иллюзия неуязвимости и безнаказанности рождает комплекс Бога.  
Не сговариваясь, оба посмотрели на монитор.  
Лайт, причесанный и в чистой рубашке, сидел перед половиной трёхъярусного торта с клубникой. Едва начатый кусок лежал на тарелке. Лайт поднял голову, его губы шевелились.  
\- Это не объясняет, почему я проигрываю школьникам, - пробормотал Чанг. - Он разговаривает?  
\- В камере никого нет.  
\- Прибавь звук.  
Луис повернул колесико динамика.  
"Рюк... на этот раз я хочу знать все условия сделки".  
\- Кто такой Рюк? - Чанг сдвинул брови.  
\- Воображаемый друг? - Луис стряхнул пепел. - Подтверждает сказанное. Сначала безнаказанность, потом агрессия и мания с глюками про чертей и ангелов, якобы приказывающих убивать... что с тобой?  
Кровь отхлынула от лица Чанга, придавая угреватой коже нехороший зеленый оттенок.  
Луис повернул голову.  
Лайт Ягами сидел за столом. Крупная клубника парила в воздухе на уровне лица Лайта.  
\- Ты видишь то, что вижу я? – прохрипел Луис.  
Летающая клубника уменьшилась вдвое, а затем и вовсе исчезла.   
Луис сжал окурок в руке.  
\- Что будем делать? - прошептал Чанг.  
\- Сколько времени?  
Чанг бросил взгляд на угол монитора.  
\- Еще сорок минут.  
Луис повернул колесико динамика в обратную сторону до упора и отвернулся от монитора.  
\- Если Л еще раз предложит мне работу, пошлю его к пингвинам, - Луис вынул заметно похудевшую пачку. – Еще сигарету?  
Чанг с благодарностью вытащил одну.  
Они закурили.  
\- Уже был в Сибуе? - спросил Чанг между затяжками. - Я знаю там отличный ресторан.

* * *

Л проснулся на ковре от звука близкого грома.  
Несколько минут он лежал на боку, подогнув ноги и прислушиваясь к хлопанью окна. Готическая L мягко освещала пространство вокруг ноутбука, чашку, изморозь на ковре.  
Л сел в свою обычную позу, грызя большой палец и пытаясь найти логическое объяснение холоду в середине июля. Потом он замерз.  
\- Ватари, - позвал он.  
Когда спустя три минуты Ватари не появился, Л потянулся к чашке с остатками чая.  
Фарфоровая ручка обожгла пальцы холодом. Л пошевелил голыми ступнями и перевернул чашку.  
Застывшее содержимое осталось внутри.  
"Сахар", - подумал Л и сунул палец внутрь.  
Тонкая пленка хрустнула, холодный чай выплеснулся на ковер. Он поднял кусочек коричневого льда и понюхал.  
Черное небо полоснула оранжевая молния, порыв ветра отшвырнул стопку документов, сотни страниц отчетов по делу Киры разлетелись как испуганные голуби.  
\- Ватари! - голос Л сорвался, он закашлялся.  
\- Он тебя не слышит.  
Молния сверкнула совсем близко, в ее свете Л разглядел кресло в углу и очертания сидящего в нем человека.  
\- Кто...  
\- Ты так быстро забыл меня, Л?  
Л повернул ноутбук в сторону кресла. Поджал замерзающие ступни под себя.  
\- Лайт-кун всегда был таким рыжеволосым? – палец Л коснулся подбородка.  
Человек в кресле вздохнул.  
\- Я воскрес из мертвых, и все, что ты можешь спросить у меня, не порыжели ли мои волосы после смерти?  
\- Что с Ватари?  
\- Я бы больше беспокоился о себе.  
\- Лайт-кун всегда больше беспокоился о себе.  
Контур в кресле пошевелился, Л услышал чавканье, на ковер перед креслом упали розовые крошки.  
Л нахмурился.  
\- Это был мой торт.  
\- Я хотел это сказать, - чавканье, на пол посыпались куски размером с монету.  
\- Похоже, смерть изменила не только твой цвет волос, - Л отметил следы на ковре, грязные капли, собирающиеся в лужицу под ногами Лайта.  
Чавканье, крошки.  
\- Мне нравится клубника, - пробормотал Лайт. - М-мм, как думаешь, зачем я здесь?  
Л посмотрел на посиневшие пальцы на ногах.  
\- Убить меня?  
\- Не боишься?  
Л потер ладони.  
\- Я не стремлюсь к смерти, - большой палец коснулся нижней губы, Л поднял глаза к неосвещенному потолку. - Но так как я победил, моя смерть не так важна.  
\- Понимаю, - мягко сказал Лайт. - Только почему ты решил, что победил ты?  
Двойная молния расчертила небо, гром сотряс здание. Л перевернулся на бок и открыл глаза.

\- Л! - лицо Ватари нависло над ним.  
\- Ужин? - Л потер глаза рукавом и сел.  
\- Ягами пропал!  
\- Который? - Л покосился на хлопающую на ветру занавеску. - Ты забыл закрыть окно.  
\- Лайт Ягами!  
Л отшатнулся от крика Ватари и упал на спину.  
Ватари быстрыми шагами прошел к окну, захлопнул его и включил свет.  
\- Его не казнили?  
\- Повесили при шестнадцати свидетелях. Три независимых эксперта подтвердили его смерть от перелома шеи.  
\- В таком случае, он не мог сбежать, - заключил Л. - Ватари, что означает, если снится покойник?  
\- Труп отправили в тюремный морг. Спустя час туда зашел патологоанатом для проведения вскрытия. Лайта в морге не оказалось.  
Л моргнул.  
\- Кому нужен труп Лайта?  
\- Фанатикам из клуба любителей Киры, политическим противникам премьера, сумасшедшим... - Ватари перевел дух.  
\- Некрофилам? - подсказал Л.  
\- Я уже отдал распоряжение проверить всех сотрудников тюрьмы, включая бывших, а также их знакомых и родственников.  
Ватари направился к выходу.  
\- Ватари? - Л нахмурился. - Это ты оставил на ковре мокрые следы?  
\- Возможно. На улице прошел дождь.  
Л кивнул и подошел к креслу.  
\- Лужа, - палец Л коснулся губ.  
\- Должно быть, натекло с подоконника.  
\- Это логично, - кивнул Л. - Принеси чай.  
После ухода Ватари Л вернулся к компьютеру. Десять минут тишину комнаты нарушал только хаотичный стук клавиш. Подозреваемых в похищении трупа Лайта оказалось больше, чем он подозревал, и Л увлекся, перетаскивая имена и названия организаций по разным папкам.  
Ветер за окном усилился. Его порывы бились в стекло как замерзшая птица. Л сглотнул, мечтая о чае с большим куском клубничного тор...  
Пальцы застыли над клавиатурой. Л медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на кресло.  
Следы ног почти высохли, но лужа возле кресла оставалась. Л вытянул шею. Справа от обтянутого коричневой кожей кресла лежат крошки. Несколько кусков обнаружились на подлокотнике и сиденье.  
Даже во время занятий с инструктором по капоэйре Л не двигался так быстро.  
Доли секунды ушли преодолеть пространство в десять шагов, рвануть на себя дверь комнатного холодильника, и замереть, невидящими глазами уставившись внутрь.  
Половина гигантского торта, белоснежная башня из взбитых сливок, клубники и глазури, для размещения которой Ватари пришлось вынуть все полки, - исчезла.  
Л опустил глаза.  
На дне картонной коробки, еще вчера служившей основой произведению кулинарного искусства, он увидел крошки, немного сахара и записку.

_  
Спасибо за ужин. До скорой встречи (намек: люблю клубнику).  
Лайт  
_

Хватая ртом вдруг отяжелевший воздух, Л вцепился в дверцу как утопающий в плавник оказавшегося рядом дельфина, сделал шаг назад и завопил:  
\- ВАТАРИ!!!


End file.
